


TMNT and the Legendary Creatures - Floor Plans

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Art, Floor Plan, Gen, TMNT and the Legendary Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: When you're writing a story that will be 100 chapters long, it's nice to have a reference.  Sherenelle from DeviantArt was so good as to accept a commission to create a floor plan for each floor of Mr. Hidesato's house from the "TMNT and the Legendary Creatures" fan fiction.





	TMNT and the Legendary Creatures - Floor Plans

Here we see the basement. Our green team of fantastic ninja warriors/warders spend a lot of time down in this part of the house.

Here we see the ground floor. For our ninja warders, this is where most of the research, planning, and just plain living takes place.

Here we see the second floor. For our ninja warders, this is where the mysterious Mr. Hidesato spends the majority of his time.

Here we see the third floor. For our ninja warders, this is where they bed down when they aren't at the lair. They have the entire floor to themselves and that includes the huge tub in the biggest bathroom.


End file.
